onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 833
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Brook | rating = | rank = }} "Returning the Sake Cup! The Manly Jinbe Pays His Debt" is the 833rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy's duplicates burst out of the wedding cake and they run amok at the wedding venue as the cake collapses. Following Bege's plan, Luffy goes after Carmel's photo. However, his attempt is thwarted by Katakuri. Jinbe steps in and saves Luffy from Katakuri's clutches. He then confronts Big Mom and declares his intention to leave her crew and join the Straw Hats. Big Mom then attempts to take Jinbe's lifespan, but his lack of fear towards her causes her powers to have no effect. As Big Mom attacks Jinbe in a fit of rage, Brook destroys the photo of Carmel. Long Summary About three and a half hours ago, Luffy had requested for Bege to put a mirror inside the cake for him to enter the wedding through. Bege initially resisted, but Luffy insisted on entering in a fun way before noting that Brûlée once turned animals into duplicates of his crewmates, intending on using that to his advantage. In the present, multiple duplicates of Luffy create chaos across the wedding venue, and Morgans excitedly takes pictures of the notorious pirate's entrance. The wedding cake starts to collapse, and Sanji uses Sky Walk to fly a weeping Pudding away. Smoothie confronts Mont-d'Or, having been led to believe by Opera that Luffy had been killed. Mont-d'Or curses Opera for lying to protect himself, and nearby, Big Mom walks toward her collapsing cake furious and on the verge of a breakdown. Streusen attempts to stop her, but her eyes change color as she orders three cooks to bring her a new wedding cake. With them being unable to do so, Morgans notes that Big Mom will perform "Soul Pocus". The atmosphere around Big Mom and the cooks changes dramatically as she gives them the choice to bring another wedding cake or surrender their lives. The cooks fear for their lives, which causes wisps of their lifespan to leave their body, and as they run away, Big Mom pulls out their lifespans. Inside the Mirro-World, all of the Luffy duplicates have been unleashed and so Jinbe and Pedro go to back up Luffy while Nami, Chopper, and Carrot go to help Sanji, leaving Caesar alone with Brûlée. Outside, Big Mom angrily turns her attention to Luffy as he and his duplicates run circles around her and her crew, asking aloud who the real one is. Bege is initially confident that Luffy will not divulge his location, but is completely flabbergasted as Luffy immediately identifies himself. An enraged Big Mom prepares to attack him with Zeus and Prometheus, and when he sees the Mother Carmel portrait, Luffy races toward it. However, as he activates Gear Second and prepares to destroy it, he is suddenly hit by a massive tendril of a sticky substance coated in Busoshoku Haki. The tendril is revealed to be Katakuri's leg, and Big Mom is initially mad at her son for interfering in her fight. However, Katakuri reveals that he foresaw Luffy destroying the portrait, shocking everyone in the venue, and Bege gets worried about the plan being foiled. With Luffy unable to escape the substance, Katakuri slams him towards the ground, but Jinbe comes in and launches a blast of tea that frees Luffy. Jinbe reveals to Luffy that Katakuri ate the Mochi Mochi no Mi, a "special Paramecia" Devil Fruit allowing him to control mochi. Big Mom notices Jinbe, and he addresses her, saying that he told the Straw Hats about the Carmel portrait. He then makes his official request to leave the Big Mom Pirates so he can join the Straw Hats, and Big Mom asks if he will pay the price; he agrees, but on the condition that no one else is harmed. Big Mom then asks if he wants to stay or give up his lifespan, and Jinbe chooses to give up his lifespan. However, as Big Mom begins Soul Pocus again, she is unable to pull out Jinbe's lifespan due to him not fearing for his life. Jinbe says that he cannot be afraid of a Yonko if he is a member of the future Pirate King's crew, and decides to return the sake cup that had formed their bond in order to part ways with Big Mom. However, Big Mom steps on the cup and remarks that she and Jinbe are now enemies, causing her to unleash a powerful attack with Prometheus. However, in the midst of the fiery explosion, Brook, who had disguised himself as Luffy and jumped out of the cake with the other duplicates, walks up to the Carmel portrait and smashes it with a hammer. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **When Judge is outraged at Luffy crashing the wedding, Perospero assured him that the Charlotte Family will handle it. **When Big Mom tries to use Soul Pocus on Jinbe, she also renders some bystanders unconscious. *When Judge showed his outrage at how far Luffy would go to save Sanji in the manga, it was after Brook destroyed Carmel's picture. In the anime, it is before. Site Navigation